I won't say I'm in love
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Astronema won't say she in love with Zhane but with help from two female rangers and three of her friends she may said it. X-over with Sailor Moon, Xena and Batman. I don't own anything in the story


Megara-Astronema.

Muses-Ashley, Cassie, Selina(Catwoman), Athena and Zoisite

&

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema was stare at the partially crumbled picture of Zhane when the door open and three figuers walk in.

"Hi" one of them said walk over to Astronema's couch.

"What do you three want?" Astronema asked hide the picture.

"Can three friends come and saw their princess?" other asked.

"When they want something" Astronema called.

"Who that on the picture?" the last asked.

"Why is it your bussing, Zoisite?" Astronema asked push the last figuer's face way from her.

"Astronema, Ecliptor called us and told us something was bother you, so you can sister Athena" the second figuer name Athena called as Astronema and the one she call Zoisite look at her.

"Astronema, don't listen to her, you can told us when you really" the fist figuer called as Astronema look and saw her sat in front of her mirror.

"Come from the woman who want Batman by her side" Astronema called. "Right, Selina?" as the first figuer aka Selina Kyle aka Catwoman smiled.

"We come here becuase Selina want us to meet her sister, the one she put in foster care" Zoisite called as Athena nodded.

"Have fun" Astronema called get up as Ecliptor walk in with a drink for her.

"Thanks" Zoisite thanked grabbing the cup.

"I is wondering why she know you" Ecliptor called.

"Cuase you love us" Athena answered as Selina slapped herself in the forehead as they walk out.

On the brige, Astronema was showed Zhane as he walk way from Andros when Selina walk to her.

"That him, the one who you had a date with but stand up on you?" Selina asked as Astronema grabbing her neck and push her to Astronema's ear so none could hear them.

"You be quite" Astronema whispered as Selina nodded.

"Hey, Cat, Astra, are you two coming?" Athena asked as they look up and nodded.

"No word about this to anyone" Astronema whispered as they teleport down to Angle Grove's park.

At the park, the two female power rangers were wait.

"So your sister put you in foster care after what happen to your mother, Ashley" pink ranger called.

"Yeah, she was doing out of love for me" the other one name Ashley Hammond really know as Ashley Kyle. "My sister only want me to live like my mom want to, Cassie" as the pink ranger aka Cassie nodded.

""Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven, Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore- Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" a voice called.

"Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore" Ashley smiled. "Selina" as Selina walk up to her.

"Ashley, let me take a look at you" Selina ordered as Ashley stand tall. "Like mom" as they hugged.

"Cat" Zoisite's voice called as Ashley let go.

"Cat...you are not who I think you who, right Selina?" Ahsley asked.

"Am Catwoman" Selina answered as Zoisite, Athena walk to her. "Where is Astra?" as Athena point to a tree. "Ashley, this are my frined, Zoisite, Athena and the one behide the tree is Astra" introduceing her frineds and to point the tree.

"Hello, I'm Ashley, Selina's sister and this my friend Cassie" Ashley introduced as Cassie walk over.

"Ashley told me lot about you and how mush you two care for each other" Cassie called.

"Ashley tolds me everythings eveing be a power ranger" Selina called.

"You a sister to a power ranger?" Astra's voice as she walk frome behide the tree with her staff.

"Astronema" Ashley and Cassie yelled get into fighting stance.

"You three know each others?" Athena asked as Selina stepping between them.

"Ash, Astronema's my bff" Selina called. "Astra, teleport that staff of your back the Dark Fortress" as Astronema do what she was do to told.

"Oh, Selina, you no fun" Zoisite called.

"Zoisite, shut up" Astronema ordered.

"Hey Ashley" Zhane's voice called as Astronema run back to the tree and hide.

**She need to face her fear** Selina thought as Zhane walk up to them.

"Hi, Zhane" Ashley called as Zhane smiled. "Zhane, this is my sister and two of her frined, Selina. this is Zhane" introduceing as Zhane smiled but in his eyes said something like he was heartbroking.

"Hello, Ashley, Andors is come this way with his wife" Zhane called not know that Astronema look at him for a sec then hide.

"Thank Zhane, you going back to the Megaship and looking out for _her_?" Cassie asked look at the tree.

"Yeah, nice meet you" Zhane answered telpeort way back the Megaship as Andors and his wife, Talia (A/N" Talia is a name from Batman) walk to them.

"Ashley, what are you doing? I need you going back, have my bath wait for me" Talia ordered as Athena and Zoisite hold Selina back as Astronema look and shock her head.

"Talia, I not your slave so do it yourseft, I want to have a day with my sister" Ashley called.

"Ashley, do what my wife told you to do" Andors called as Astronema walk to them.

"Your wife have arms, she can do it herseft" Astronema called as Selina smiled.

"Andros, let go and let the whore get her money from men who want her for her body, and Astronema can stay heartbroke cause none love her" Talia called take Andros' arm and teleport way before Selina can get her hands arould Talia's neck.

"Ash, Astra, don't listen to her" Cassie ordered as tears come to Astronema's eyes.

"She right" Astronema called. "I had a man who care for me and I turn him down because of be heartbroke again"

"Astra, don't say that" Zoisite called wrapping her arms arould Astronema.

"Oh, Zoisite" Astronema cried on Zoisite's shoulder as Selina clam herseft down.

"None makes fun of my sister and bff. When I get my hands arould her" Selina called rub Astronema's back.

"Maybe the goddess of love doesn't want Astronema to feel in love" Ashley called.

"Ashley" Selina called.

"That can't right, she want everyone to feel in love" Astronema called remove her head.

"So you said that you in love" Cassie called as Astronema look way from them.

Astronema:

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Ashley, Cassie, Selina, Athena and Zoisite:

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

Astronema:

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Ashley, Cassie, Selina, Athena and Zoisite:

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

Asttronema:

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love as she walk way from them, look up to the night sky think about Zhane.

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart ou

Oh

Ashley, Cassie, Selina, Athena and Zoisite:

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad as Ashley and Selian stand next to Astronema, who walk way from them over her ears.

Astronema:

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

Ashley, Cassie, Selina, Athena and Zoisite:

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love as Cassie and Athena point to Astronema.

Astronema:

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love as she run way from them but they followe her.

Ashley, Cassie, Selina, Athena and Zoisite:

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love as Zoisite wrapping her arms arould Astronema's shoulder and give her the picture of Zhane that Zoisite take.

Astronema:

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it as she come to the capmfire where her and Zhane first feel in love and sat down on a log.

Ashley, Cassie, Selina, Athena and Zoisite:

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love as Selina sat next to her and wrapping her up into a hug.

Astronema:

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love as everyone give a hug then feel off the log and laugh.

Back on the Megaship, Zhane saw everything.

"She love me but what if I can't be one?" Zhane asked. "I need to talk to my father" teleport to a plane.

On the plane, Zhane walk to a cliff.

"Dad, I need to talk with you" Zhane called as Dark Specter show up.

"Who dare call upon me?" Dark Specter ordered as Zhane step to him.

"Your second born, son of Earth, Zhane" Zhane answered bow before him.

"Zhane, you only come here when you are truoble, now what is truobling you?" Dark Specter asked.

"Father, told me how you know that mom was the one for you" Zhane answered looking up to him with water eyes.

"Zhane, what wrong?" Dark Specter asked in his father worred voice.

"Dad, I do something and broke a heart, how can I fix it?" Zhane answered.

"Who heart did you broke?" Dark Specter asked.

"Astronema's" Zhane ansnwered wait for a yell.

"Zhane, you must go to her, told her how you feel to her as she do to you" Dark Specter ordered as Zhane smiled, nodded and being to leave. "Zhane, be careful, Darkonda learn that I have sons, found you one of my sons and he be after you" as Zhane nodded and teleport.

At the campfire, Astronema and Selina were only ones left.

"Oh, Selina, what am I going to do?" Astronema asked.

"Told him" Selina answered "casue he behide you" point over Astronema's shoulders.

"Now you told me?" Astronema hissed as Zhane walk over to them.

"I have to go" Selina answered give Astronema a kiss on the check.

"Later" Astronema called as Selina teleoprt away.

"Hey" Zhane greeting as Astronema look in the fire.

"I sorry" Astronema called as Zhane sat next to her.

"Yeah, I sorry too" Zhane called not know that Andros was watch. "I went to see my father and ask him for help" as Astronema look at him.

"But your father is dead" Astronema called.

"That what he want people to think, the accident form him into the most powerfuly person, he only want me and my older brother to live an ordinary life, but he check in on us, he was hunt learning that I was in cryogenic suspension for two years"

"Who is your father?"

"You work for him"

"Daark Specter your father" as Andros step back.

"Yep, he my father and he told me that I was wrong for blame you" as Astronema kiss his check.

"And one of my frineds told me if you were wrong, give you a kiss on the check" as Zhane blush and leaned in and kissed her and she return it.

**His father kill my people **Andros thought as Zhane hugged Astronema as she start to cry.

"It okay" Zhane's wisptered as Astronema smiled throught her tears.

"Zhane, I love you" Astronema called not konw that her friends, Ashley and Cassie were watch them.

"I love you too" Zhane called as they kiss again when Andros push them way.

"Zhane, what the hell are you think?" Andros asked as Astronema help Zhane up.

"That I was kiss my girlfrined" Zhane answered as Selina want to slashed her claws his face.

"She a slut" Andros called as Selina jumper on him and slashed his back.

"Selina" Ashley called as Athena and Zoisite grabbing her.

"Clame down" Athena ordered.

"You a prince of darkness so you off the team" Andros called as Ashley look at him.

"I'm the second prince, my brother is fist one and my father let my and Slade do what we dream do to" Zhane called.

"You stilly is his son and you can told him everything" Andros called "That why your mother left him" as Zhane hit Andros in the face.

"My mother love him with all her heart and she know that something bad was going to happen and she told him and they plane for it" Zhane called not know that in the shadow, Darkonda was watching with a figuer.

"We attack now?" Darkonda asked to the figuer as they watch Zhane haning over his morphed to Andros and walk off with Astronema, Selina, Athena, Ashley, Cassie and Zoisite.

"No, I want my brother to have weak point, true, his sons are like a poin but that only will make him more powerful. we need to become stonger to stop him. Come, my frined, we have trainging cause we wait for the bath of the second grandchild, he will be in his weak point" as they telepoet away.

**Epilogue**

Ästronema and Zhane get marring and had two kids, but there is darkness waiting in the horizon for them and their childen.

**The End.**


End file.
